Yaoi Love
by XxXTob-SanXxX
Summary: ItachixSasuke. Yaoi. Lemon. :D


**I don't own Naruto..If I did..well..there would be ALOT of Yaoi (:**

**-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-**

Sasuke saw him. Yes. Him. Itachi was right there, standing and watching over his brother. When Itachi started to walk toward his little brother, Sasuke held his breath. He couldn't move if he wanted to. When Itachi was near his little brother, he smiled softly.

"Sasuke..your so...mature..." He leaned in, putting his hand on his brothers shoulder and grined. Sasuke's eyes widen. He could of kill him, and he knew it..yet..he won't? Sasuke's eyes widen even more when he felt something wet on his neck.

Itachi. It was Itachi who was licking his neck softly. Sasuke didn't know what to do, so he just tilted his head, giving Itachi more skin to lick, bite, and suck on. Itachi could only smile at his younger brother, who was giving himself to him. Itachi took off his cloak and grined. He eyed Sasuke as he picked the small boy in his arms and set him on the bed. Itachi saw the fear in his eyes..and yet, there was something else. Itachi tilted his head slightly and smiled. It was lust..love...either one, Itachi liked it. _This will be fun.._Itachi thought to himself as he bit his brothers neck softly. Sasuke gasped softly and moaned. He could feel his blood coming out, only to be licked up by his brother. _This is so wrong.._Sasuke thought, but thoughs thoughts were soon forgotten as he felt a small tug on his pants. Sasuke looked up at his older brother, with fearful eyes. Itachi could only smile softly.

"Brother..don't worry...I'll take good care of you.." Itachi whisperd to his brother. Sasuke nodded dumbly and watched his lovely brother. His long hair, was down, and in his face. Giveing him a very hot look. Sasuke blushed slightly and the new dirty thoughts going threw his head. Sasuke saw Itachi lick two of his fingers and smirk evilly. Sasuke tilted his head slightly, wondering what he was going to do-

"..I..Itachi!.." Sasuke yelled. Itachi smiled softly. When Itachi saw that Sasuke was thinking, he thought it would be a lovely time to slip his fingers in him. He saw Sasuke blush softly, moaning as Itachi moving his fingers around.

"Hush..brother.." He whisperd, taking ahold of Sasuke's member. Sasuke could only gasp. He felt a very cold hand on his hot member. Sasuke bit down on his lower him, hopeing Itachi knew what he was doing. Itachi pulled his fingers out of Sasuke as he smirked. What Itachi could feel, Sasuke was so tight..so very..very tight. Itachi couldn't wait till he could actually fuck his little brother.

Itachi started to rub his brother's member slowly and softly, making the young boy moan softly. Itachi closed his eyes, loving the small moans coming from Sasuke. Itachi's hand took more speed, and roughness. Sasuke moaned louder, arching his back slightly. Sasuke didn't know what to think. Itachi was his brother..and yet he loved what he was doing to him. Was that wrong? Sasuke mentally shook his head slightly. There was nothing wrong what they were doing..right?

Suddenly, Sasuke cryed. He felt his brother stick his very large member into Sasuke's passage. Breathing in and out, Sasuke closed his eyes slightly.

"..G-go..." he said softly, begging. Itachi's eyebrow rose slightly, smiling. So, his little brother wants this? So be it, Itachi thought. Holding onto Sasuke's sides softly, Itachi trusted himself into him. Sasuke moaned, so very sweetly, his name.

"I..Itachi.." He moaned. Sasuke cursed himseld slightly. He sounded like a girl. A high pitch, i-want-you-now kind of moan. But did he have time to think about it? No. Itachi grined as he saw Sasuke's blushing face. Sasuke looked up and blushed, meeting his dark eyes. His face was slightly red and his forehead coated with a light sweat.

"S..Sasuke..I want you..to..-urg-...yell my name..." Itachi said gruffly, as he pouded into Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes went slightly wide and nodded slightly. He didn't know how to anwser that. His brother was always so...forceful. Sasuke mentally kicked himself. That wasn't the right word..was it?

Itachi looked at his brother slightly, then rolling his eyes, he started to slow his pace. He heard Sasuke grunt. He could just feel the icy glare coming from his younger brother.

"...I..I can't yell your name..if you..gonna go _that_ slow..you..baka.." Sasuke said harshly, making Itachi shiver ever so slightly. Itachi could feel his eyebrow go up. So, his little brother has a mouth, eh?

"..so..you want me to go faster? How fast, my dear brother?" Itachi asked. Now he could feel, yes feel, his brother anger. Suddenly, much to Itachi's likeing, Sasuke trusted his hips forward, making Itachi's member go into him. Itachi couldn't help but mewl softly, as his brother pushed himself into him. Sasuke gasped softly as he felt his brother go down on him as he pulled back. They did this for a while. With a out yell, Sasuke almost fell limp. He hurt. Their was pain, but there was more pleasure. Sighing happily, Sasuke looked up at his brother. He was laying on top of him, breathing softly and calmy.

But, was Itachi done? Oh no. Itahci got out of his brother and he went down to him member. Smirking evilly, his tounge softly touched Sasuke's member. Sasuke was almost asleep when he felt something wet and warm touch his member. Gasping, Sasuke held onto the sheets tightly, so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Itachi put his graceful hands on Sasuke's member as he ungulfed his head. Sasuke let out a gasp, then a sweet-sounding moan. The sound became a drug for Itachi. He could't help it. It sounded so sweet..so..pure. He wanted more of it.

Biteing down softly, Itachi started to move his hands up and down slowly but tightly. Itachi could feel Sasuke swirm slightly.

"..I..I..I can't..." Sasuke moaned, but it was far to late. His cum shot up into Itachis mouth. Itachi licked it all up, as if it was the last thing he would ever taste. Smiling, Itachi got up and looked at his brother..walking to the door. As he went, he turned his head to him (an: He has cloths on people. To laxy to say that xP)

"...Your still far to weak...foolish brother.." with that, he was gone. Leaving the very, very sad Sasuke alone on the bed.


End file.
